Y si fuera ella
by cassandramalfoy
Summary: A veces la sentía así, ella podía ser mi luz y mi obscuridad sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.


hola espero que les guste.

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que la canción de la que me inspire.

Si fuera ella.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio al bar donde nos encontraríamos Naruto y yo para dar el primer concierto de nuestras vidas, acabamos de iniciar nuestra banda después de graduarnos los dos de la Lic. En música, aun no lo podíamos creer pero estábamos a unos pasos de convertirnos en lo que mas deseamos, ser unas estrellas de la música.

Pasaba entre la gente esquivando a las personas que a veces intentaban chocar contra mi sin saber quien era, era normal después de todo apenas acababan de lanzar nuestro primer sencillo y ni siquiera han aparecido fotografías nuestras, cuando de repente la mire, allí estaba ella, mi musa, lo que para mi era el sinónimo de belleza y sensualidad encarnado en una sola persona humana.

Sin quererlo y pensarlo me fui acercando no sabia lo que asía, solo quería acercarme, preguntarle como estaba, quiera saber cuando había regresado y por que no nos había buscado a mi o ha Naruto.

Cuando llegue a ella, le toque el hombro para voltear la y saludarla, llevaba una blusa pegada al cuerpo que acentuaban su estrecha cintura, esa que me asía enloquecer de solo sujetarla, y unos pantalones obscuros que torneaban sus esculturales piernas, ella se fue dando la vuelta y sin saber porque detuve el aliento, supongo que fue el nerviosismo y la emoción que me embargaron al volverla a ver fue entonces que de mis labios salieron las primeras palabras.

Sakura dije.- mientras ella se volteaba.-cuando regresaste, por que no me avisaste que vendrías.- pero cuando ella se giro puede darme cuenta de mi error.

No eran unos ojos verdes los que me miraban, no era esa sonrisa tierna la me cautivaba, sino unos ojos café obscuros y una sonrisa apenada al saber que la había confundido.

Lo lamento, pero creo que te equivocaste de chica, mi nombre es samantha, mucho gusto.-me dijo estirando su mano.- Haruno samantha, un placer.

Disculpe es solo que la confundí, con otra persona.- le dije estrechando su mano.

Si supongo, pero no me a dicho su nombre.- me dijo sonriendo.- señor…..

Disculpe, soy Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, un placer.-tomando su mano por fin y saludándola.

Descuida Sasuke, no te molesta que te diga por tu nombre verdad.- me dijo saltándome por fin y sin saber porque sonreí como hace tiempo no lo hacia, al menos no desde que te fuiste de mi lado.

No, claro que no.- le dije.

Y bien a quien te recordé, supongo que a tu novia no es verdad.- lo dijo como si se estuviera burlando y no supe por que pero no pude enojarme con ella.

Si, la verdad si, es por tu color de cabello, es el mismo que el de ella y al verte de espalda pensé que…..

Déjame adivinar, pensaste que yo era ella, no es así, lo extraño es que me hayas confundido por su color de cabello, nunca he visto a una mujer con el cabello rosa, a decir verdad, claro a no ser que sea teñido como el mío.-me dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello viéndolo raro.

Sonreí mas abiertamente, y ella se sonrojo como tu la arias en nuestros tiempos.- por que te lo tiñes si no te gusta, el de ella era natural, por eso te confundí, no muchas personas lo tienen, si no es que es la única, aparte de su mama, claro esta.

Su sonrojo se hizo mas evidente, y dios tuve que contenerme para no besarla, como lo aria contigo cuando te comportabas a si.- lo que pasa es que perdí una apuesta con mi prima, así que me toco pintármelo, de este color, ya sabes, las apuestas rutinarias entre familia, Jajaja ja.

Eres de por aquí, o vienes de vacaciones, lo digo por tu acento, es como de extranjero a decir verdad.

Si, de hecho. Mi prima, vino a ver a unos amigos suyos así que estamos de pasada, o la verdad no lo se es cuestión de que ella se decida la verdad.

En ese caso, les gustaría ir a un concierto, tengo boletos para un grupo nuevo que se esta presentando en un bar llamado Akatsuki, en el centro de Tokio, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer antes de irse podríamos, pasar un rato juntos.- vi como empezaba a desconfiar así que le di una explicación rápida del por que quería que fuera.- no lo malinterpretes, es solo que me haz caído bien y quera ser cortes por mi equivocación, anda piénsalo, aquí están los boletos te espero allí con tu prima.- le dije depositando los boletos en su mano y retirándome del lugar sin conocer su respuesta no quería saberla, solo esperaba que ella asistiera.

Llegue en unos veinte minutos al bar, no fue difícil encontrar a Naruto ente la gente así que le conté lo que paso y el me dijo que era lo mejor que me había pasado que tal vez ya era hora de olvidar a Sakura por mi bien y por el de el. Así que le mostré lo que había escribido el trascurso del camino y le encanto así que al momento de que se abrió el bar nosotros ya estábamos listos y con una canción que no estaba en el repertorio que cantaríamos.

Buenas noches a todos, espero que esta canción sea de su agrado.- les dije mientras todos nos poníamos en nuestros lugares y empezábamos a cantar.- que la disfruten

Empezó el sonido del piano, para llamar la atención de la gente y después todo comenzó.

La voz de Naruto fue la que rompió el silencio del lugar.

_Naruto: A ella, que se desliza y me atropella y aunque a veces no me importe se que el día que la pierda, volveré a sufrir…_

Fue mi turno de interrumpir.

_Sasuke: Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde, que se marcha y que se queda, que es pregunta y es respuesta, que es mi obscuridad…_

A veces la sentía así, ella podía ser mi luz y mi obscuridad sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Naruto: es ellaaaaaaaaaaa…_

La música seguía sonando, y entonces sin saber como y cuando, la mire allí estaba ella entre la gente, escuchando la canción, que sin querer era para ella.

_Naruto: ella, que peina el alma y me la enreda, que va conmigo, pero no se a donde, mi rival, mi compañera…._

_Sasuke: que esta tan dentro de mí vida y a la vez esta tan fue se que volveré a perderme…_

Ja esta parte, cuando la escribí, se me hizo irónica, ella es mi corazón y sin embargó, ella no esta aquí, y estoy perdido sin ella.

_Naruto: y la encontrare de nuevo, pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo…_

_Sasuke y Naruto: pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva, nunca me responde si…_

_Naruto: al girar la ruedaaaaaaaaaaa….._

_Sasuke y Naruto: ella_

_Sasuke: se ase fría y se ase eterna, un suspiro en la tormenta la que tantas veces le cambio la voz_

Mientras cantaba, no dejaba de mirarla, era como si quisiera que ella entendiera lo que me trasmitía su presencia, pero de pronto, algo que no me esperaba, sucedió, allí al lado de samantha, estaba ella, mi verdadero tormento, la mujer por a que no dormía y a la que le dedicaba la mayor parte de mis canciones, mi inspiración, sakura.

_Naruto: gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella, que me miente y me lo niega__que me olvida y recuerda…._

_Sasuke y Naruto: pero si mi boca se equivocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero si mi boca se equivoca…_

_Sasuke: y al llamarla nombro a otra….._

Mientras cantaba esta parte, me baje del escenario y camine así ellas, en samantha encontré que aun a pesar de estar con ella pensaba en sakura, se que es precipitado lo que siento, por samantha, si apenas hace unas horas la acabo de conocer, pero el haberla encontrado en mi camino, supe, que de algún modo nunca iba a poder olvidarme de sakura, pase muchas cosas malas y buenas con ella, ella me hizo ser la persona que era hoy en día, a la que le debo demasiado y tal vez es eso a lo que me aferro, a esos días en los que se éramos felices.

Miro a sakura y se que ella entiende la canción, no se desde cuando esta escuchando, pero en sus ojos se que lo sabe, sabe que la sigo amando como el primer día que la vi, la tomo entre mis brazos mientras Naruto canta y bailamos, me pierdo en ella como tantas otras veces sin importarme nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

_Naruto: a veces siente compasión por este__loco , ciego y loco corazón….. _

En esta parte, que me toca cantar, la siento estremecer en mis brazos, me acomodo entre su cuello, y miro a Naruto, se que el canta con mas entusiasmo al verla, para mi era el amor de mi vida, para el, la hermana que siempre quiso tener.

_Sasuke: seaaaaa, lo que quiera dios que seaaa, mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar…._

_Naruto: de quien no tiene corazón.._

_Sasuke y Naruto: y va quemando, va quemándome y me quemaaaaaaaa ooooaaaaaa….y si fuera ellaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_Sasuke y Naruto: a veces siente compasión por este loco siego y loco corazón...era….._

_Naruto: quien me dice si era ella, y si la vida es una rueda y va girando, y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar y si la miro y si fuera ellaaaaaaa ooooouuuu…_

_Sasuke y Naruto: y si fuera ellaaaaaaaaaaa….. Noooooooo…._

_Sasuke: y si fuera ella…. _

Termine la canción viéndola a los ojos, me acerque a sus labios y los vece como tantas veces, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Canción: Y si fuera ella.

Cantantes: David Bisbal y Alejandro Sanz.

Álbum: duetos 2.

Año: 2002.


End file.
